Silver's Parents Ch3
by Silveromifan
Summary: I kind of changed the title bit, hope you like it! Silver starts to put the pieces together about his past and family.


YAY my third chapter read the prologue as well as chapter one and two if you don't understand what's going on. I almost cried while doing this. Please review if you liked it, thank you. Chapter 2 should be below….

Silver's Parents Ch.3

At this Silver explained everything he went through as a child and now. Comet just listened bewildered that such bravery lived in only a fourteen year old hedgehog.

Comet sighed "None of that would not have happened if I just knew…"

"It's alright" Silver began "You didn't know…"

Comet raised an eyebrow "But if you lived then your mother…wait, is she with you?"

Silver shook his head. "I don't even know her"

"How could you survive and not her?" At this said, Comet wondered.

"Well maybe she didn't" Silver suggested "She must have survived like me."

"I was present in the funeral Silver…she is…buried."

"How long were you two together?" Silver asked

"Around seven years, Silver"

"Then why isn't she on the record my bosses had?"

"I is too complicated to explain to you."

"No it isn't" Silver insisted "Tell me, I must know"

Followed by a sigh Comet explained "Your mother did not agree on both of us being in the villainous group like I wanted, so…we came to an agreement she would stay at home as well as take care of you while I was here…without being part of te group she wasn't documented into any of the files."

"Wait, so YOU _wanted_ to be a villain, as well involve her?"

"Not that I wanted, I…it's somewhat in my family tree, education, let's say I was born to be one."  
Silver humphed "No one is born a villain; you chose to be who you want to be."

"You don't understand yet…"

All of a sudden that Adam burst in panting "Comeeeeeeet, the window has been all fixed, all indeed, Yea! Hmm who to hunt..who to hunt hee hee!"

Comet gave him a frown "Phoebe, next time you shape shift, don't be so obvious about it okay?"

Phoebe just shape-shifted back to himself, all eight arms "Darn it,"

Silver stood confused "Wait how he do that?"

Comet stood up brushing some dust of his arms "That is why WE are the chosen ones to Robotnick, we exceed of what you call normal."

The ship's engine roared. "I must go now" Comet said firmly "It is best if you stay hidden in the trees for your own safety"

"Wait!" Silver said "Tell me more about mom, how is she, does she look like me, everything tell me everything!"

"I can't now Silver, I must—"

An amazing hug is what Comet received, from his son. Comet hugged him back.

"Silver, I'm telling you every room and floor has voice-recording cameras, now that the ship is on again, they can record every step you take as well as how many times you _breathe_."

"Will, I ever see you again?" Silver tried to say without any tears falling from his eyes.

"Maybe, if destiny says so."

"We need a way to contact…" Silver suggested.

"Alright…tell you what, you see that light house not so far away from here near the beach?"

"Yes."

"Well if you find it turned off, go there I will most probably be there."

"Before you leave" Silver pleaded "Tell me it's not true that you have kidnapped all of Knothole like they said you did."

"I cannot answer that"

"Well, why not?"

"That situation, Silver, is confidential."

"You can tell me anything…can you?

"No. Now let's go, I do not want any trouble rising."

"YOU did didn't you?" Silver argued "What's the point of being a villain if you don't like watching people suffer?" "Would you choose me or your so called, hard work if Robotnick came?"

"Silver please…let's _go_."

"Why won't you answer me?"

"Silver, I...do you truly see me as a father of your choice?"

"Well…I've read things about you, went to the past to see things that truly don't fit in my head right, yes, yes I would." Silver now wondered what truly was in his mind.

Comet nodded followed by a fixed glance, placing his arm on his son's shoulder "Silver, I would never, ever, in this whole galaxy pick anything over you, always remember that, ok?"

Silver smiled with tears, his father truly had a sincere heart, not hard and lifeless like public said he was. He just could not wait to tell his master.

"And what about Knothole?" Silver asked, wiping his tears off. "What happened to all the people?"

"I do not know" Comet confessed "This is my first landing in this area of the planet."

At this said, they both said goodbye, Comet lead Silver outside, both hugged one more time followed by a simple tease. The love of father and son.

Meanwhile….

"Great!" Shard yelled "We lost Ace! _Oh,_ I can just hear Harvey now: 'YOU LOST ACE!''

Larry simply rolled his eyes at his metallic friend "We'll find him, I'm sure of it."

"THERE!" Shard exclaimed as he saw Silver walking across the flourishing valley. "Yeesh, that took forever, seriously."

They both landed, relieved to see their friend once again "Silver!" Larry yelled. Silver turned around, smiled as he saw his trusting companions.

"Gosh…guys…" Silver started "I thought I'd never see you guys again!"

"Same here" Larry said while he gave his psychic buddy a friendly hug. "Shard here was about to yell, It's no use!"

"Very funny, amusing really" Shard replied.

Silver coughed a little and told his companions "You guys won't imagine what I just live through!"

Shard and Larry exchanged confused glances, wondering what Silver was so ecstatic about.

Shard thought and guessed "You got a girlfriend?"

Silver frowned "No."

"You can finally manipulate thought of other people from another dimensional world?" Larry suggested.

"Well no…let me tell you all about it…"

And the three friends walked and talked while their way to SFF headquarters.

Silver turned around looking at the window of the ship and saw the Galactic members once more.

"Until the next lighthouse meeting, dad" Silver told himself.

To be continued…

Well hope you enjoyed it here! Review if you liked it! This is my fourth fanfict…. :D


End file.
